peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 September 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-09-18 ; Comments *Derby Box recording cuts in part of the way through the Rolling Stones track. *Three each from the new albums by the Ramones and the Cortinas and two from Wire, causing John to bemoan the lack of continuity in playing the records piecemeal. Sessions *Dr. Feelgood, #3. Recorded 1978-09-05. Available on BBC Sessions 1973-1978 (Grand). *Stiff Little Fingers, #2. Recorded: 1978-09-12. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting * File b starts at the beginning of the show *Carl Perkins: 'Matchbox (v/a LP-It's Rock 'N' Roll Vol. 2)' (Super Beeb) *Rolling Stones: 'Respectable (7")' (EMI/Rolling Stones) *Dr. Feelgood: 'Night Time' (Peel Session) *Ranking Trevor: 'Hang On (7")' (Morwell Esq.) *Stiff Little Fingers: 'Suspect Device' (Peel Session) *Ramones: 'She's The One (LP-Road To Ruin)' (Sire) *Ramones: 'Bad Brain (LP-Road To Ruin)' (Sire) *Ramones: 'It's A Long Way Back (LP-Road To Ruin)' (Sire) *Frankie Miller: 'Darlin' (7")' (Chrysalis) :(JP: 'One of these days, Frankie Miller's going to be famous. Or perhaps he isn't, I don't know: he's been around long enough where he should be, because he sings better than most people do.') The following month, this single climbed to no.6 in the UK charts. *Devo: 'Uncontrollable Urge (LP-Q: Are We Not Men> A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *Burning Spear: 'Civilized Reggae (12")' (Island) wrong speed moment *Dr. Feelgood: 'Down At The Doctor's' (Peel Session) wrong track moment *Joe Cocker: 'What You Did To Me Last Night Bettye Crutcher cover. (LP-Luxury You Can Afford)' (Asylum) :(JP: 'The only thing that actually happened to me last night was that I was woken up at about quarter past four by William, who wanted to discuss combine harvesters.') *Stiff Little Fingers: 'Barbed Wire Love' (Peel Session) *Cortinas: 'Have It With You (LP-True Romances)' (CBS) *Cortinas: 'Tribe Of The City (LP-True Romances)' (CBS) *Cortinas: 'I Trust Valerie Singleton (LP-True Romances)' (CBS) :(JP: 'Things seem to be going wrong on this programme, and I have no doubt at all that, some time before midnight, in about an hour's time, I shall take a record off when it's actually playing on the air, in the classic Dicky Lee Torpid manner.') *Johnny Thunders: 'You Can't Put Your Arms Around A Memory (7")' (Real) *Dr. Feelgood: 'Sugar Shaker' (Peel Session) *'File b ends & File c starts' *Peter Hammill: 'The Cut' (Castaway) (LP-The Future Now)' (Charisma) *Peter Hammill: 'Palinurus (Castaway) (LP-The Future Now)' (Charisma) Peel is unsure of who or what Palinurus was: according to Wikipedia, "Palinurus, in Roman mythology and especially Virgil's Aeneid, is the helmsman of Aeneas's ship. Later authors used him as a general type of navigator or guide." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palinurus *Junior Delgado: 'Arm Robbery (7")' (Crazy Joe) *Stiff Little Fingers: 'Johnny Was' Bob Marley & The Wailers cover. (Peel Session) *John Cooper Clarke: 'Post-War Glamour Girl (7")' (CBS) *Nick Lowe: 'Heart Of The City (Compilation LP-Heroes & Cowards)' (Stiff) *Wire: 'I Feel Mysterious Today (LP-Chairs Missing)' (Harvest) *Wire: 'From The Nursery (LP-Chairs Missing)' (Harvest) *Dr. Feelgood: 'Take A Tip' (Peel Session) last session track - cuts out before end *'File a cuts out during above track. Remaining tracks were on DB018 before that tape was reused, but the tracklisting was preserved as below. Track marked # was dubbed on to DB020 and is available on the file.' *Stiff Little Fingers: Law And Order (session) *Revolutionaries / Ossie All Stars: Leggo Dub (album - Leggo Dub) Cash And Carry 1460 #''' *McKinley Mitchell: Follow The Wind (album - McKinley Mitchell) Chimneyville *Tanz Der Youth: I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry (7") Radar ADA 19 *'''File c ends at the end of the show File ;Name *a) 1978-09-18 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB015+DB020 *b) john peel 18th sept 78 side 1 *c) john peel 18 sept 78 side 2 ;Length *a) 1:40:05 *b) 1:03:16 *c) 0:59:30 ;Other *a) File created from DB015 and DB020 of the Derby Box. Many thanks to Chris and Rob. *b) c) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Tim's Tapes